


Sonic Boom: Rise to Fame

by VicDJ203



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fame, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Musicians, Other, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: Dude-itude is trying to get their band off the ground. They aren't Dreamboat Express anymore.Follow their rise to stardome as through the perspective of the camera filming the magic!They might be a little presumptuous in assuming they'll be pop culture icons but hey, whatever motivates them I guess.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok… Rolling!" Tails calls out as his camcorder starts recording.

"What're you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Capturing Dude-atude's rise to fame!"

"You really think will be that big?"

"Well I did the math and-"

"You can stop there, I believe you."

The three are in Sonic's shack practicing for an upcoming performance. Tails places the camera on the table facing them so he can return to his bass guitar.

"Isn't that camera a little old school?" Sonic comments.

"Yeah. I wanted it to have an older feel, like those old bands in the 90s and early 2000s."

"Nice."

Sonic strums his three-necked guitar with enthusiasm. Just then, Amy and Sticks walk in.

"How are things going?" Amy struts in.

"Amy! You can't just show up during practice!" Sonic wines.

"I know but I have big news. As your manager, I got in touch with a top designer and asked them to design your Dude-atude t-shirts! Unfortunately, they refused so I got the next best thing. Her name is Clarity and she needs to know what you want the design to be."

"And I helped!" Sticks butts in.

"That's great!" Knuckles exclaims.  
"I have some designs I'd like to present."

Knuckles proceeds to show off drawings of him playing all kinda of instruments, most of which are no where near correct for a rock band.

"Well these designs are… great, but I'm sure she's looking for something a little different." Amy comments, trying not to hurt Knuckles' feelings.  
"Your artstyle is pretty good though. Why don't I come back later and let you think of something. When you have it, get Knuckles to draw it." She walks out with Sticks close behind.

Tails runs up to address the camera directly. He explains thay Amy is their manager and Sticks is their co-manager/hype man. The recording cuts to the three bandmates sitting at a table surrounded by crumpled up paper. All the undamaged paper is either blank in stacks or has a drawing on it. The camera is on the opposite end of the table and seems to be stacked on a paper pile as Sonic takes a paper out from under it.

"Nugh… Why is this so hard?" Sonic groans.

"I'm drawing what you tell me too!" Knuckles complains.

"It's not you, we just can't think of the perfect logo." Tails reassures his friend.

Suddenly, Sonic's face lights up. He starts describing a new design. It's an I inside a D and it's on fire. It's cooler than it sounds.

"It's perfect!" Tails cries out in excitement.

He grabs the camera and points it at the design. They all get excited and Sonic calls Amy right away.

"Amy, we have have our logo!"

"Sonic, it's two in the morning!" she than hangs up.

Tails checks the time and is shocked. It's 2:23am!

"Oh geez, really?" Knuckles asks.

"Welp, time for bed then. You guys can stay here tonight." Sonic gets up and heads for his hamic.

The video cuts again. It comes back to the boys in the dudemobile, saying their see-you-laters to the girls. Tails gives Knuckles the camera so he can focus on driving. They take off and excitement fills the van.

"This is only our third show right?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, so we gotta bring our A game!" Tails answers.

"Well we should always bring our A game."

"Speaking of bringing things to the band, should we get another member?" Knuckles brings up.

"Eh, I don't know." Sonic shrugs. "I think we're good with just the three of us."

"Well we COULD use someone who's good with effects." Tails brings up.

"We can do our own effects."

"WHILE we're playing?"

"Oh... Ok, I'll see what I can do after the show."

The footage cuts and we're suddenly back stage. Knuckles still has the camera and shows himself off in front of it. He starts posing and flexing before Sonic tells him to cut that out. Knuckles turns the camera to him and the hedgehog is putting on make up.

"What're you doing?" Knuckles asks.

"Applying stage make up so I look good. Amy said it helps so the lights don't make your eyes look saggy."

"Cool. Hey are you nervous?"

"No."

"I am."

"Eh don't worry. We're gonna rock the stage like we always do!"

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do my stage makeup?"

"Uh, sure."

The footage takes another cut and suddenly, the show is finished. The band is back stage celebrating a job well done when a deep throat clearing interrupts them.

"Shadow?!" Sonic sounding surprised.

He runs over to his frenemy and Knuckles is sure to film their interaction.

"What're you doing here? Wanted to see me on stage?"

"No. I came to see what all the noise was about."

"Well it's good to see you anyways. Hey, you wanna t-shirt?"

"What makes you think I want one of your stupid shirts?"

"Well you bothered to come backstage."

"To tell you how annoying you are."

"Well here's a shirt anyways, on the house!" Sonic hands Shadow a small.

Tails walks up to Sonic and whispers "Shouldn't we be charging him?"

"I'm pretty sure if we charge him, he'll start I fight."

"I can HEAR you." Shadow seems annoyed.  
"Look, here's a 50."  
He hands Tails the money and puts the shirt on. He then holds his hands out as if looking for an opinion.

"You look great!" Sonic says with a lot of enthusiasm.  
"Hey, uh, do you wanna ride back home with us?"

"What makes you think I wanna ride with you spineless halfwits?"

"Come on, you have nothing better to do."

"…Fine."

Knuckles and Tails show visible concern towards Sonic's idea but he reassures them it'll be fine. The footage jumps to everyone in the van. It's late and Tails has fallen asleep. Sonic Is driving while Shadow sits in the passenger's seat. Knuckles is pretending to be asleep but keeps the camera rolling. He sets it down on the seat right next to him and points it at Shadow. The two hedgehogs are deep in conversation but keeping their voices low as not to wake anyone.

"You've been to prison?! Damn Hedgehog, I thought you were too goodie-goodie for that." Shadow sounds impressed.

"It was a misunderstanding and I didn't go to ACTUAL prison. We were just locked up for a few minutes."

"You broke out?"

"To catch the bandit and-"

"I bet its on your record."

"No, we cleared it up. Why are you so obsessed with me getting in trouble?"

"You used to be a dumb kid who didn't respect authority."

"Well SOME authorities deserve respect. I can't help it if I get into trouble trying to save the day. "

"Running from the police over a misunderstanding, kinda reminds me of how we first met."

"Oh man, do get me started on that."

"Those racist cops couldn't tell the difference between us. If it's a hedgehog, shoot it."

"Hahaha ok, THAT'S one time where I had NO respect for authority. I mean, we look nothing alike!"

"Hehehe…"

"…Remember when I took you on our first date?"

"That was a night to remember."

"If anything's on my record, it's THAT night. I'm never letting you drive again!"

"Well I'm not exactly a citizen. How am I supposed to get a license?"

"I don't know, lie? You could've just switched spots with me instead of speeding away."

"You had fun."

"…I did. Oh shoot, we need gas."

Sonic pulls into the nearest gas station. He and Shadow both get out. Knuckles picks up the camera and points it out the window while giggling to himself. It's hard to hear what they're saying, but the two are chatting the whole time. He turns the camera around for a bit and shows surprise that the two hedgehogs have such an interesting history. He then notices them finishing up and coming back so he returns to his 'sleeping' position. Once they're inside, Sonic doesn't start driving right away.

"So, why are you always trying to kill me?"

"If I was TRYING to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Ok well why are you so eager to fight me? I get we… things got ugly between us but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either."

"…So have we just been fighting for no reason?"

"I fight cause it's what I'm best at and you're the only opponent worth while."

"Well I'm flattered. You should come to our next show, it'll be wild!" Sonic makes devil horns with his hands and leans towards Shadow. The edgehog grabs one of Sonic's hands and says he'll make the next show.

Sonic finally starts driving. A ways down the road, Shadow decides to lay down with his head almost on Sonic's lap.

"W-What're you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Knuckles turns the camera at him and smiles before the footage cuts once again.

It's the next day and band is gathered around in Amy's house.

"Tails, do you have to record this?" Amy asks.

"If you have important news, I gotta film it for our documentary."

"You REALLY think you're gonna be big, huh? Anyways, we got you guys a gig at Shimmering Shallow Shores!"

The boys jump back is shock!

"Really?!" Sonic is surprised.  
"I thought our antics were confined to THIS island?"

"Sonic, it's a fanfic. We can go where ever we want!" Amy corrects him.

"I heard that place is a HUGE tourist spot!" Tails adds.  
"How'd you get us a spot?"

"Our advertising skills!" Sticks brags.

"Sticks harassed a tourist manager until he gave us the spot."

"That's how advertising works! Other than the mind control kind of course."

Knuckles pulls Sonic and Tails into a bear hug. Tails drops the camera but it lands on its side, facing the group.

"This is it! Imagine everyone lining up for a signature from their favorite band member!" Knuckle exclaims with glee and pride.

"We're actually gonna be superstars!" Sonic joins Knuckles' gleeful attitude.

The group join together for a celebratory hug as the low battery symbol starts flashing on the camera. Just as they star jumping up and down with excitement, the camera dies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it… Ok, it's recording!" Tails thinks out loud.

He points the camera, with new batteries in it, at a fairly luxurious yacht. He runs up to Amy and asks her to exposition the 'audience' on what's happened since last time.

"Oh well… if you mean the boat, that tourist manager is actually a resort owner, which makes more sense to be honest. He send the boat over to take us there, we're even getting special rooms!"

"So we're playing at the resort?"

"Yeah! Again, makes more sense then just playing on some random beach property."

"Ok thanks!" Tails runs back to where he was before, which was with Zoey apparently.

"Are you she you don't wanna come along?" Tails holds the camera at his side.

"Oh no, I couldn't handle being out at sea for that long. Plus, someone's gotta help when Eggman attacks."

"Oh yeah, are you guys gonna be ok without us? Kinda got rapped up with that band forgot about Egghead." Sonic adds.

"Don't worry. After everything, we otta know how to fight back."

"Ah. Well good."

"We better get going if we wanna make it before nightfall!" Amy calls out as she's boarding the yacht.

Tails gives Zoey a kiss on the cheek and joins with his friends. He then remembers the camera is on and stops the recording.  
The footage returns to a beautiful sunset over the ocean. Knuckles is behind the camera this time and remarks how different it feels to watch on a boat.

"How so?" Tails asks.

"I don't know… Watching from the comfort of land makes you feel safe. When you're out here in the unknown and it's getting dark, it's kind of thrilling."

"Whoa."

"I also like the pretty colors!"

"Of course."

"Ya almost forget they're a product of government holograms." Sticks comes out of no where.

"Sticks! I told you not to sneak up on me!" Knuckles whines.

"You should've told THAT guy not ta sneak up on ya! Why I'm I always gettin' blamed for stuff?"

Tails and knucks turn around an see Shadow standing behind them as if he's supposed to be there. He shoots them a look as if THEY'RE being strange.

"S-Shadow?! How'd you get here?" Tails is taken back.

"Same way I get anywhere."

"…ok but why are you here and why were you just standing there?!"

"We were looking at the sunset, were we not? I thought Sonic would've told you I'd be here."

"No."

"I see…" Shadow rushes off and everyone else follows. Tails seems hesitant to show what's gonna happen on camera and takes it from Knuckles. However, Sticks yoinks it and runs to the scene!  
Shadow confronts Sonic, who was having a peaceful conversation with Amy.

"So you DIDN'T want me here?" Shadow scolds.

"Shadow? What? I never said that! And hello by the way, I'm glad you could make it." Sonic is caught off guard.

"I should've known when you didn't tell me about your fancy yacht. You haven't changed from the weakling I once knew."

"What are you talking? This isn't MY yacht, it was offered as a ride by-"

"Can it!"

"I'm trying to explain myself, not that I need to, because YOU came here with all these accusations! Last time this happened, Eggman made something up so you'd beat up my friends."

"The only one doing the manipulating here is you."

"What? You're just yelling about nothing… As usual."

"What was that, Hedgehog?!"

"Maybe we should take a step back and start over." Amy steps in.  
"Sonic, why don't you start by expressing how you feel?"

"Ugh… Shadow, I don't… appreciate you yelling at me for stuff I'm not doing or whatever."

"…I don't appreciate being sidelined for your ego." Shadow huffs out, pushing Sticks out of the way and making her drop the camera.  
The recording stops and returns to the band in a fancy hotel room.

"Look at that view!" Sonic and Knuckles are staring out over a balcony. The ocean glistens from the morning sun.

"Hurry up you two! We don't wanna be late for our meeting with the owner!" Amy rushes everyone.

"I hope they let me film." Tails turns the camera at himself.

"Probably not. And you don't need to record every little thing!"

"Chill out, Ames." Sonic butts in. "It's for our documentary."

"Yeah! And years later when we fall from fame and break up, they'll make a movie reenacting this footage!" Knuckles adds on.

"We're not gonna break up." Sonic informs Knuckles.

"All the best bands do."

"Can we PLEASE focus?! And where's Sticks?"

"I'm checkin' for hidden cameras! I'm not lettin' dose greedy business folk get MY personal info through my morning routine. HyAH!" Sticks reaches under the bathroom sink and pulls the pipe out.

"Sticks!!!" Amy cries.

"Uh-why don't we go to the meeting while you and Sticks call someone to fix that." Sonic gestures for his bandmates to follow him out the door. They leave before Amy can object.

A quick cut and Tails is setting his camera up to get everone in the shot. Sonic convinces the hotel manager to let them record by saying it'll make him famous. The manager tells them of his friend, who's a music producer. Conveniently, his friend walks in just as he's talking about them!

"Oh, fellas, I'd like you to meet Wave!" The manager introduces her with glee.

She walks to the middle of the room without saying a word. She looks the boys up and down, looks over to her friend, then readys herself to talk.

"So what's your theme?"

"Theme?" Sonic echos.

"Yeah, your gimmick? What your all about? The small town, humble band trying to make it big has been done to death. The Beetles, Nirllama, Twenty-One Parrots, even Bon Anchovy. If you wanna stand out, and get my help, you need a gimmick."

"What about flames? It on our t-shirts." Knuckles tries to help.

"You know what, I'll give you time to think about it. Meanwhile, I'll need to listen to your tracks."

"On it." Sonic races out the door and comes back with some CDs before you can say "on what?". He proudly hands them over to Wave, who then ushers them out to think of a gimmick.

Tails continues to film their walk back to their room. He points the camera to his face and displays excitement for the future of Dude-itude. Once they get back to the room, it's a complete mess. Sticks is still tearing things apart while Amy tries to clean up after her. They are both distracted by the boys coming back but Sticks soon resumed her 'searching'. Amy starts asking about the meeting and explaining why things are a mess when Tails decides to cut the footage, seemingly to spare us useless exposition on what we just went through/already know.

We come back to a tired, but excited, Tails addressing the camera.

"So Amy is on the phone with Wave. She has good, early news." He tries to muster as much enthusiasm as he can in his tired state.  
He turns the camera to show it's 6:00am. Sonic is less than willing to get up but does so he won't get yelled at. Knuckles however doesn't budge and Sticks never slept to begin with.

"Sonic, she wants to talk to you!" Amy hands him the phone.

Its not clear what's being said as only Sonic can be heard and he's not giving much context. A ways into the conversation, Sonic's face tenses up and he starts whispering into the phone. The others ask what's up and Tails tries to sneak closer with the camera in hopes of picking up Wave on the phone. However, the hedgehog hangs up and clears his throat before anyone can ask what's going on.

"So the GOOD news is she likes our music. The BAD news is I accidentally gave her a song that isn't ours and I need to go pick it up right now." He rushes out the door.

Tails starts after him with the camera before Sticks gets in his way.

"You can't go into the halls before sunrise! That's when portals to demon world open up! Sonic is probably on the other side by now."

"Sticks don't be delusional." Tails tries to explain to her how crazy that is but is cut off by Sonic's return.

"See, He's fine." Amy tries to reassure her friend.

"Or maybe he's a demon in disguise!"

"Should I ask?"

"No. So what on that CD that she didn't like?" Amy points to the disc Sonic is trying to hide behind his back.

"Wha-no she didn't hate it. She said she liked it-but it's not from our band so…" Sonic's eyes keep darting back and forth between the camera and Amy.

"Are you hiding something from us?"

"What? No! I-I'm not hiding anything. Why would I hide things? It's just a disc, why would I hide that from you?" He laughs nervously.

It onlt takes a stern, unbought look from all his friends to crack (even Knuckles woke up to give him the look).

"Ok look… I wrote a song a long time ago and it's bad. That's what's on this disc."

"You wrote a song?!" Amy looks thrilled.

"Yeah but it's bad."

"Can we use it in our band?" Tails asks.

"What part of BAD makes you think we should use it?"

"We can make it better. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"It's a love song."

"You wrote a love song?! Oh I HAVE to hear it!" Amy bounces up and down.

"How about I put it away and 20 years from now, we open it up and listen to it together."

"Sonic I'm sure it's nothing to be embarrassed by." She snatches the disc from him.

Despite all of Sonic's protests, Tails pulls a CD player out of his hip satchel (how did he even fit that in there?) And starts playing the song. It's… uh… dramatic? I'm not sure how to describe it other than it sounds like something out of an angsty teen romance movie. Tails points the camera at Sonic, who's red in the face. He covers his eyes and turns away embarrassed. He DID warn them it wasn't good. Sticks doesn't want to hear anymore and slaps the player to the ground. This stops the music, somehow. Amy looks a bit disappointed as she was hoping the song was about her, which it clearly isn't. It's pretty obvious who it's about, in fact, which leaves everyone a little shocked. Everyone except Tails for some reason.

"IT'S ABOUT THAT GUY!" Knuckles shouts. "From the van! Ya know?"

"He mean Shadow." Tails helps out.

"You were awake too?!"

"Awake for what? They dated in the past."

Everyone gasps including Knuckles, who should've picked that up from the very conversation he was referring too but it's Knuckles. Sonic pulls his bandana over his face and sits on the ground.

"Did you guys not know?" Tails questions.

"Tails, you're the only one I told!" Sonic groans.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed. So the song is a little… so the song isn't perfect. I think it's still something to be proud of!" Amy tries to reassure her friend.

"That's not the problem. I don't care if the song is bad. Well, ok I DO care that it's bad, but I care MORE that I still have it. I wrote it for Shadow when we were still together but never gave it to him. I meant to throw it away but never did."

"I can throw it out for ya!" Sticks grabs the disc.

She gets ready to dunk it into the trash when Sonic rushes over and snatches it. He briefly checks it for scratches before saying HE wants to throw it away.

"Sonic" Amy says in her 'mom' voice. "Are you holding on the that thing cause you still want to give it to Shadow?"

"WHAT? No! He beat you guys up and but the universe in danger! Why would I still like him?"

"I didn't SAY you still liked him, I said you wanted to give him that disc."

"…I'm not good at keeping secrets am I?"

"No." They all say in unicen.

Sonic remembers he's being filmed and gets all flustered again.  
"Do we have to film this? I thought this was a band documentary?"

"This is WAY more interesting." Amy replies. "Plus, this is technically part of the band."

"How?!"

"It's drama!"

"We already have drama with the gimmick thing!"

"Hey if we're talking about are problems, can we talk about how the village doesn't need us anymore?" Knuckles chimes in.

"What? The village still needs us." Sonic retorts.

"It's been a whole day and they haven't called us for help. And they said they could fight for themselves now."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Amy asks.

"Well yeah but… what about us?"

"Guys, I have an idea!" Tails calls out. "Let's sing about our problems! That could be our gimmick!"

"I'm NOT singing my old song on stage." Sonic groans.

"No-you don't have to. People like relatable music and maybe singing with help with our worries!"

"This isn't a musical or a pony cartoon, singing doesn't solve everything."

"But it WILL solve the gimmick issue. Our gimmick is singing about being unneeded heroes and missing old friends."

"It's worth a shot." Amy comforts Sonic.

Knuckles seems pretty on board with the idea and Sticks is already thinking of supportive cheers to shout. Sonic caves in as he has no better alternative. Tails finally puts the camera down and reassures his friends it won't be as lame and cheesy as it sounds. He then stops the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long and clunky. This fic is turning into more sonadow and less about a band trying to make it big. Im not good at this lol
> 
> I got kinda bored with the filming a band thing but i cant stop cause ive already established that as the literal lens we see the story through and I'm too lazy to rewrite this whole thing. I might just leave this as a technically unfinished fic and start over with a fic that focuses solely on sonadow.
> 
> I kinda want to make my own boom headcanon where *almost* all of my sonic boom fics happened in my headcanon. If I actually do that, let's pretend THIS fic isnt canon or something. Idk if any of that made sense but you're not reading this anyways so whatever.


End file.
